


Desperate and Divine

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: Hold The Line [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, High School, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Kim in chapter 4 of We Can Have All That Ever Want mentions that her and Jason used to hook up, this is the first time that happens.





	

Kim couldn’t have known that the moment in the closet would lead to more, that she’d be in bed with one of the loves of her life before she understood the importance. But god, the haze of Jason Scott, football star, was magnetic even though it was nothing compared to the way she felt she orbited around Jason Scott, red ranger. That night,  _ those _ nights, kept her aching for months after she’d ended it. And it had all started when her and Jason had ended up waiting in the empty football field, waiting for the other to head over to a victory party at Clara’s. Kim had wanted something to happen again between the two of them since the night they'd kissed for the first time. 

The look of him, wandering out, hair soaked in tight jeans and red wife beater had been enough that Kim had known that she would have to find someone to hook up with because  _ damn _ . And the smirk he’d given her when he caught sight of her, biting her lip, told her that the smug asshole knew exactly what he was doing to her. She knew that she affected him too, Jason was not shy about lingering on the way her cheer uniform accentuated all of her assets. 

“Hey Superstar.” She said, hand lingering on his arm as she greeted him. 

“Hey Kim.” Jason replied, looking her up and down with a cocky smirk that she wanted to kiss off. 

“Great game.” She breathed out, grinning as she noticed the way he seemed to groan at her tone. 

“Do I get a reward?” He asked, eyebrows waggling at her but the laughter was clear in his tone that if she wanted to she could have said no. She only nodded, stepping closer to him until she heard his heartbeat. He grinned down at her, glancing around the empty field just to confirm it was actually only them and their heartbeats. She’s so close to him that she felt his breath and then he kissed her, hard and quickly with his tongue immediately seeking entrance into her mouth. She moaned, feeling boneless and airy as his hands tangled in her long hair, undoing her high ponytail. 

“ _ Jason _ .” She’d gasped out, fingernails clawing at his back as their lips were forced apart because the need for air overwhelmed them.

“Not here.” He’d muttered, grabbing her hand and slowly, achingly slow, walking them to the car. When they got to the parking lot, they were the only ones left and Jason took advantage of the privacy to push Kim against the hood of the car and kiss her again. One of his hands slowly moved up her leg, pressing her skirt higher and higher while Kim’s hands pushed up his shirt and started undoing his jeans. 

He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt and whispered, “multitasker.”

She had merely smirked, hands tracing his arbs and god she had wanted to make a line down to his dick with her lipstick staining his body, marking him as hers. Now she knew where that burst of possessive had come from but at the time it had shocked her enough that she didn’t say anything.  

Granted, that was in part because he’d kissed again, his hand rubbing her breast over her pink tank top and when he pinched her nipple, she’d groaned into his mouth loudly enough that if he hadn’t been kissing her someone in the next town over would’ve heard. His other hand tugged down her skirt and she could feel his smirk against her lips as he took in just how wet she was. In response, she’d grinded on his clothed erection and pulled away from the kiss long enough to whisper, “You going to fuck me or what?”

He’d given a nod so determined it had made her chuckle as he shucked off his jeans and boxers in one smooth motion. He quickly shoved on a condom. Her hand that wasn’t tugging on his hair, forcing him closer still to her, pumped his dick a few times. His hand made circles on her inner thigh, teasing her folds by darting in and out until she stopped kissing him to throw her head back on the hood of his car with a bang. He’d smirked, clearly loving how much he was affecting her. To tilt the power balance slightly more in her favor, Kim had wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him on top of her. He hovered over for a moment, looking into her eyes to confirm that she wanted this and instead of begging for him to fuck her hard and dirty on the car, she’d kissed him, her hands grasping his ass and urging him close. And then he’d slipped in and  _ oh _ , the fullness of him. He didn’t move for several seconds, still not kissing her and studying her face to make sure it was just pleasure and not pain. The warmth that had spread through her body at that had nothing to do with lust or wanting but instead came from her heart and her mind seemed to whisper, you could love him, you know.

But the thought disappeared as quickly as it had appeared because he started to move. His hands moved to her back and he lifted her up so she was matching him thrust for thrust. Her hand resting on his ass squeezed harder and she knew that next morning he’d have imprints of her nails lingering on where she’d grasped him and that had caused her to smile. She wouldn’t be the only one waking up the next morning feeling the aftermath of what they had done. He thrust into her, once, twice, his mouth moving from hers to bite down her shoulder as he came, groaning her name like it was a prayer.  She hadn’t come yet and she’d heard stories about the selfishness of football players but once again, Jason surprised her. He’d pushed her slightly up the car until her legs lay dangling on the hood, and he’d bent down. And the sight of him between her legs looking at her pussy like it was a fountain and he’d been traversing the desert for centuries had nearly made her come. Her hand still in his hair tugged him forward and holy shit, a few brushes of his tongue and his hand holding her down as she bucked against him and she was gone. She’d flung her head back against the hood and she swears that before Jason had crashed the car there was a dent in it from the first time he’d made her see stars. They were both breathing heavily and Jason had nearly collapsed on top of her. He kissed her again, this time slower, sweeter and she’d groaned into his mouth even though he wasn’t really doing anything. He’d pulled away from the kiss and the way he looked at her, Kim knew that she could fall in love with this boy. Jason had pulled on his jeans, not bothering with his shirt and she’d smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I assume we’re just going to skip the party and go back to my house. My parents are out and Katie is at a sleepover.” 

She’d nodded, pulling up her underwear and her skirt but not zipping back up. He had opened the car door for her to slide into as he rummaged through the glove compartment, crowing with delight when he found an old rag and god, he looked like all the fantasy she let herself have, shirtless and cleaning a car. 

After he had gotten in the car and turned it on, one of his hands reached down to tangle with hers as they had driven to his house for what was only the prologue to their love story. Not that either of them had know that in the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a lack of sleep and the fact that these characters are horny teenagers for this.  
> Titles comes from Caught by Florence and the Machine  
> hope you like the first of many side stories  
> find me on [tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
